


המערה

by Areola



Series: המערה [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, הנוקמים, עברית | Hebrew
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: טוני יוצא מהמערה
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, סטיב רוג'רס/טוני סטארק
Series: המערה [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927654
Kudos: 1





	המערה

התחלה הייתה מערה (בהתחלה היה אפלטון, אך הבה לא נהיה קטנוניים). הצללים חגו על הקירות במחול מקאברי. בני לילית בגרסת אלף לילה ולילה. הוא זוכר שדיברו פַּשְטוּ.

אחר כך הייתה גרסה 0.1. טוני הבקיע את דרכו אל מחוץ למערה. היה קצת דיומא וקצת "האיש במסכת הברזל" ומחשבות על פאריז והבסטיליה וסוגריים ומספרים אינסופיים. במיוחד במהלך הטיסה בחזרה הביתה. ופפר כמובן, שרק צל פאניקה הבקיע את מסכת הברזל על פניה. האשליה הזו מתה מוות קליני עם הידיעה על בגידתו של עובי (טוני נפנה לחטט בגופתה תיכף ומיד. עיקר המוח הגדול שבק חיים: הטעם על לשונו גווע. יו-פי). 

מן הכאוס הגיח איש הפלדה. חלקלק, קל-משקל וקל-רגליים. ממש הרמס מודרני (ומצויד בנשק להשמדה המונית, לא פחות. הם לא באמת קנו את הבולשיט שלו על הפרטת השלום העולמי- או שכן? לך תדע, העולם היה מלא מפגרים. אי אפשר היה שלא לאהוב אותם). הבעיה הייתה... ובכן. בתוך חליפת הפלדה עדיין נשאר גלעין-טוני מצומק. קטן. ציני ולא מאוד בריא. יצור אומלל שכמותו. וכשניסית לשאת לפידים לתוך המערה, סירב טוני להאמין כי הוא חופשי והצללים על הקירות הם... ובכן.

צללים.

דא.

המערה המחורבנת לא הלכה לשום מקום. שיט.

סטיב - הוא סטיב רוג'רס, הוא קפטן אמריקה, הוא סטיב - סובל מסינדרום גבורה. היה זה ברור וגלוי כי סטיב סובל מסינדרום גבורה (באמת, זה שקוף. הבנאדם נבחר לתפקיד בזכות משאלת המוות וסינדרום הגבורה שלו. אולי עין פוזלת של דוד נחמד: סטיב היה ילד יפה וארסקין חיבב ילדים יפים. או שלא. היסטוריה היא עניין נזיל). טוני מרוצה להניח לסטיב להציל אותו ("זה נחמד, שאני בונה מכונות כי אני מקלקל בני אדם. או משהו... הופס, משהו לא עובד בדימוי הזה. טוב, אני איש של מספרים, לא של מילים. את הפיליפס, דאמי, אמרתי _את הפיליפס_ !") וסטיב תולה בו זוג עיניים כלבלביות: _בסדר, טוני. מה שתגיד, טוני_. אה, סטיב המסכן. הדברת מעיקה עליו. הוא לא בנוי לכל הרפלקסיה הזו (זה בסדר, כמובן. אם לשאול את מילותיו של הקפטן: טוני זקוק לסטיב כדימוי. טוני זקוק לסטיב הקפטן. טוני זקוק לסטיב ולסינדרום המושיע שלו. טוני צריך, בראש ובראשונה, לכבות את המתג בראשו וללכת לישון).

"טוני, ארבע לפנות בוקר."

"השעה היצירתית ביותר ביממה!"

סטיב מרוקן את ספל הקפה (של טוני). מכבה את האור במעבדה ומנתק את החשמל (טוני יכול לעקוף בקלילות את הנדסת החשמל של הבניין. אך הוא מאפשר לסטיב לעשות זאת. _הרי אני סולח לך, סטיב._ סטיב טוב אליו כל כך. סטיב מאפשר לטוני לסלוח לו. מה הפלא שהם מתאימים כמו ספחת ליד).

“למה שלא תצא לשאוף מעט אוויר צח?" (ג'ארוויס)

"טוני, המקום הזה מצחין." (פפר).

סטיב: "טוני, אני לא רוצה להציק, אבל… יש לך מושג מה השעה?"

הוא יודע. או יכול לדעת. אם אי פעם ירצה לדעת. המעבדה תחובה עמוק בלוע המגדל (אולי בקיבתו? "אני מהנדס חשמל! לא רופא!"). טוני יכול לשגע את המעליות - להריץ אותן מעלה ומטה כמו כספית במדחום עתיק ("אתה חולה נפש." - "לא! העולם חולה נפש. הנה, תראי!" הוא מדגים לפפר, מקיש על קומות רנדומליות בצג הבקרה. רגע אחד המגדל קופא. ובמשנהו אחוז קדחת, מפרפר מחום. היקום רועד לגחמתו של טוני).

"אני רוצה לצאת לרוץ לפני שירד גשם-"

"גשם?" (אה. גשם. ג'ין קלי, דונלד או'קונר ודבי האריס מחייכים, אחוזי-ידיים,תחת טפטוף קליפורני עליז). טוני ממהר ליטול את הז'קט שלו. "אני רעב!"

סטיב מביט בו נוגות. "אתה תתקרר!"

"שטויות. די לעטוף אותי בפצפצים-" המעלית שורקת בדרכה ללובי.

"טוני, עכשיו אמצע נובמבר."

"אני צריך צעיף?"

צעיף. כן. וכובע. כפפות, וסוודר ומעיל- הו, מעיל. "טוב שלא הרגת את עצמך," מטיפה לו פפר (סטיב כוסס ציפורניים בפינה. "ואתה-" היא מתפנה לנזוף בסטיב. "אתה צריך להפסיק לתת לו לעשות כל מה שהוא רוצה." - " _הוא_ נמצא ממש כאן!" מודיע טוני. " _הוא_ צריך להפסיק לדבר על עצמו בגוף שלישי!").

"שכחתי את הגשם." טוני מושך באפו. "אני כבר לא ילד אמיתי."

"ששש," מרגיע סטיב (טוני רוצה ללטף את ראשו. סטיב המסכן. תמיד לוקח דברים כל כך ברצינות). "הכל יהיה בסדר."

טוני מהנהן ומשרבב את שפתיו. "נשיקה?"

בפעם הראשונה זה רע (המיתוס טען שסטיב בתול. אך הבה נהיה רציניים לרגע: הברנש לחם באירופה של שנות הארבעים, אז מכרו נשים את גופן תמורת כיכר לחם ו- _בחייך טוני_ ). הפעם השנייה קצת יותר מוצלחת ובפעם השלישית הוא צונח על גבו, מותש - כמי שצלח ריצת מרתון, משתוקק לעוד-עוד-עוד. סטיב צוחק (וכל הזמן נכון כל כך להכיל אותו. כיוון שכך, בוחן טוני את כל הדרכים האפשרויות לטפס על סטיב, לאגף אותו, פשוט להתעלם ממנו עד שיתאיין). הם מזדיינים בכל חדר במגדל ועל כל משטח: לפעמים האקסטזה כמעט מדויקת. כמעט אגרוף בבטן. כמעט-

זה.

כמעט הסטיב שחייך אל טוני, זר אך עדיין מוכר, גמיש מספיק להשחיל לתוכו רגל וזין, כמעט שלו ועדיין קפטן אמריקה. כמעט-בדיוק-זה. אלא שהמקום - הרגע, האורגזמה (בגוף, בזמן, ממי, כפי שרצה אותה) - תמיד חולף. קירות המערה נודדים, העור בר-חלוף.

דבר לא נשאר כמות שהיה.


End file.
